


The Four Season

by Zendraco



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Rule 63, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zendraco/pseuds/Zendraco
Summary: I found it weird that only Tenzin had children. I felt that Bumi should have children too. This fic is about Bumi's four adult children. Each child is a bending prodigy. Korra must now learn for an unconventional airbending master. Family secrets will be uncovered.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Bumi II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The True Airbending Master

A flying bison flew over the Southern Water Tribe Avatar Compound. “Are we there yet! Are we there yet! Are we there yet! It looks like we’re there. I know that this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh, please tell me we're here.”

The flying bison land. “Yes, Ikki, I've been telling you for the last 15 minutes, we are finally here.” Tenzin told his younger daughter, as his son chewed on his head. The two daughters airbend themselves off the bison with a loud whee. 

Tenzin climbed off. “Hello, mother, I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you. Please help me.” All three children were tugging at their father. Katara took Meelo. Tenzin helped his wife down and the three adults had a family moment.

Korra waits in the back waitting for the adult to notice her. “Korra?” Tenzin looks to Korra. Korra walks up to Tenzin. Tenzin gently places his hands on Korra. “Look at you, so big and strong. You’ve grown into quite the young avatar.” “Master Tenzin, I’m so glad you’re here. I can’t wait to get started.” “Yes, well…” “You’re going to have to tell her sooner or later.” Pema stated. “Tell me what?” Korra asks. “You’re not staying are you?” Katara said with a sad expression on her face. “I’m afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City.” “But, No, you’re supposed to move here. You’re supposed to teach me.” “I’m sorry, Korra.” Tenzin started with the sunset light on them. 

When a long snake shadow blocks the sunlight on them. The group looked up to see a small pearl white dragon flying towards them. It landed gently next to them and bowed its head. A woman with a top knot, shaved side and Air Nomad arrow tattoos jumped off. “Fear not Avatar Korra. The true airbending master has arrived to teach you.”


	2. A wind from Republic City

Three White Lotus masters, Korra, Tenzin and the mysterious airbending women sit in a dining hall decorated in the Water Tribe fashion. She wore a tight three fourth sleeve yellow shirt. She also wore a red puffy vest. She had dark skin and almond shaped eyes with the airbending grey. Her hair was pitch black. At the center of each table is an open pit spit roast, but there is no meat on any of them tonight, presumably in respect of Tenzin's and the airbending women's vegetarianism. 

“So how long until you are ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?” Korra asks Tenzin. “I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now.” “ Republic City is always unstable, Uncle Ten. That's why I should be teaching Korra.” The women pulled out a cigarette case made of bone and a small box of matches. She took out one cigarette that was dark brown and lit it. She took a puff. “You are unqualified to teach Izayoi. And stop smoking in front of Karro!” Tenzin yelled at his nieces. Izayoi takes one very long puff and blows smoke around Tenzin's head. “I think the best way to help Korra with her spiritual side is to come with me to Republic City.” Tenzin coughing on the smoke cloud. 

“Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping her safe while she mastered the four elements.” The White Lotus masters sitting across from Korra stated as he slaps the table, jostling his dinner. Korra leaned on the table, “I get that. But I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind.” “I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city.” Tenzin rebutted. “When will it be the right time? A year or 100 years from now?” Izayoi stared at her uncle. “It not now is all I am saying.” “If Korra comes with me she can start her training and the people can see their Avatar.” “and where will she live? With you and that manor full of women of the night. Oh yes, that is a great idea.” “Master Tenzin is right. And we must consider your loose past.” One of the White Lotus masters declared with a smirk on his face. All eyes were on Izayoi. She slammed both of her hand’s on the table and stood up tall. Izayoi is a tall skinny 5’9 women, with small breasts and hips. “That was a cheap shot.” She whispered to the four so-called adults. She then looked to Korra “I have secured passage on a boat for you and me, Avatar Korra. It leaves tomorrow night. The choice is yours.” With that Izayoi leaves the dining room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Katara waves to her family atop their sky-bison. “Goodbye, Gran Gran!” Ikki shot to Katara. “Oogi, yip yip!” Oogi takes flight. Katara watches her family fly off. With a saddened look, she rubs her eyes. 

Korra rides Naga to an edge of a precipice. As she watches the sky-bison flyby, Naga whines. She's looking out to the cloudy seascape. A White Lotus is monitoring her from a distance.

Later that night at the compound, specifically the part where Naga is stabled. Korra goes into Naga's pen and makes a beeline for her saddle. Just as she's fixing the straps on Naga. “Nice night for an escape, isn't it?” Korra's body cringes and turns to see Katara standing at the pen gate. “What can you tell me about Izayoi? Why haven't you talked about her?” Katara's smile disappears from her face. “It’s hard to talk about her. It’s hard to talk about my first four grandchildren. It has not been an easy life for them. I often feel I failed them in one way or another.” Korra looks to the ground and shuffles her feet. She was starting to second guess herself. “Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. I believe Izayoi can help you become a great Avatar.” Katara puts a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra leans down slightly and hugs her long time mentor. “Thank you.” Both women hug. “Goodbye, Korra.”

After earthbending her way out, Korra went to her parents home to say good-bey. She and Naga rode into the night. Soon enough they arrived at the harbor. Izayoi was waiting by the cargo ramp, smoking a cigarette. Korra rode to Izayoi and dismounted from Naga. “Cutting it close Korra. Come on I had the ship crew make a pen for both Naga and Pearl.” Izayoi said to Korra, as she walked on the ramp to enter the boat. “Is Pearl your dragon?” “Of course. Come now Korra, we must not lollygag.” With that Korra joined Izayoi onto the boat. Soon they would be in Republic City.


	3. Onigiri and Chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi and Korra have a talk about chi with some Onigiri.

Both Izayoi and Korra were sitting on some bed rolls. Izayoi took out a triangular onigiri black bento box. She opened the bento and four perfect triangular onigiri that had black seaweed were revealed. “Would you like a sea prune onigiri?” Izayoi held the benot for Korra. “Don’t mind if I do.” Korra grabbed on and munched happily away. “Tell me Korra have you ever been able to airbend?” Korra stops eating and sighs deeply. “No, I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me”,Korra punched the air trying to airbend, “but every single time I've tried airbending” Korra sticks out tongue and makes a raspberry as the accompanying noise. “Nothing.” Izayoi looked at Korra with a kind smile. “It’s okay, Korra. We just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For my grandfather it was earthbending.” Korra glances at her half eaten onigiri sadly. “Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get.” 

“You know what? Let's begin your first lesson. What can you tell me about chi?” “Chi is the metaphysical energy that flows throughout the human body.” “Very good Korra. Now what does that mean to you?” Korra shoved the rest of her onigiri in her mouth and chewed slowly on her left side of her mouth. “It’s what makes a bender able to bend.” “That's one way to think about it. I like to think that chi is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. Not just benders but everyone.” Korra looked at Izayoi as that was the most wise thing anyone had ever spoken. “That's the best way anyone has explained chi to me.” “I’m glad. Let's get some sleep. It will be a while before we arrive in Republic City.” “Ok.” Both of them laid down on their bed roll and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was weird that the LOK never got into chi or chakras. So I took some wise words from a great Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Feedback would be appreciate.


End file.
